


Slave Trade

by johnnyzbabe



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DISCLAIMER: This story is a complete work of fiction; if for some strange reason it resembles a work of yours do let me know so I can modify this story.  This story is taking place in the year 3000, it is an AU.  The time is just after WWIII and the world has returned to the use of slaves.  The Backstreet Boys nor NYSYNC are actually themselves. I will use their full first names and no initials (example James instead of Lance).  Thank you....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alexis stretched her long languid body in the pale morning sunlight streaming in from her soft yellow curtains. She looked around her room as her eyes adjusted to the light. Her slave, Alexander, was no where to be seen this morning. He usually was found curled up at the end of her bed like a loyal puppy would.

"ALEXANDER!!!" She bellowed

A few seconds later she heard the unmistakable sounds of bare feet running along the smooth hardwood floors.

"Yes....Milady?" Alexander, the slave, questioned while catching his breath.

"Where were you?"

"I...I...was getting my breakfast." he replied while looking at the floor. His shoulders tighten in fear of what his punishment should be. He knew that he was not to eat till after his Mistress had gotten her morning rituals done and had eaten her breakfast. But Lady Kristen had asked him if he wanted to eat right away.

"Did I give you permission to eat breakfast before me?"  
"No. Lady Kristen had given me permission." He answered quietly

"Fine, but next time remember and I may not easily forgive you. Now prepare my bath." She ordered as she patted his head like he was a common house dog.

He slowly brought his brown eyes up to meet her almost black eyes to see if he truly was not going to be puished/humilated. He found she truly did forgive him, but also not to mess up again or face the consequences.

"Yes, Lady Alexis. It is prepared just how you like it." He replied grinning. Maybe if he is lucky, she will allow him the honor of bathing her this sunny morning. He escorted her to the spacious attached bathroom. "Does Milady wish for me to bath her today?" He asked somewhat hesitant.

"Yes she does." She answered as he helped her step into the tub. "Tell me what the Level 2 slaves are doing?"  
"I believe James is out taking care of the horses and Brian is doing the gardening and lawn care this morning."  
"And what of the lower common slaves?"  
'"I think Justin and Joseph are cleaning the stalls, Joshua and Nickolas are taking care of the hounds, and Christopher I have not seen nor heard all this morning." He answered as he started to wash her long ebony black hair.

 

An hour later Alexis was properly washed and dressed. She and Alexander, who followed at the agreed upon distance, made their way down to the breakfast room. Sitting at the dining room table was her mother (Kristin Richardson), father (Kevin Richardson) and her younger sister Kory. 

"Hello, mom dad and Kory." Alexis said as she sat down and waited for Alexander to get her plate of breakfast ready. 

"Morning Sweetie. Did you sleep well?" Her father acquired from behind the morning paper.

"Yes, but I did not see Alexander at the foot of my bed this morning?"

 

Her younger sister Kory started to grin at the notion of Alexander having to sleep at the foot of her sister’s bed. At least her slave, Howard, was able to sleep in an actual bed. Kory always knew she treated her slaves better.

"OH, Alexander and Howard came down to get a head start on their morning chores, but I told them that they needed to eat breakfast first." Kristin replied smiling.

"Oh ok," The Richardson’s fell into a comfortable silence as they sat and ate their breakfast. Soon the family had finished and was ready to prepare for their days activities. Alexis is going off to classes at a local university, Kory attends high school, and her parents ran a successful business.

 

in the kitchen....

"Christopher!" A voice whined.

"What?" The one named Christopher snapped back

"Do you like being their slave?"  
"Yes, Justin I do." 

''I don't!" The one named Justin replied

"And just what do you plan on doing about it?"  
''I am going to escape just like the black slaves of the 19th century did." Justin said grinning.

"Why, this family treats us better than the last family we were owned by." Christopher said. He did not want to relive that experience. That family's idea of punishment was harsh and cruel. He got punished once and ended up naked strapped to a table out in the weather for three days straight. Christopher shuddered at the thought.

"Because I want to be free and I have allies that are willing to help."  
"OH, and who in their right mind wants to help you?"  
"James, Joshua and Joseph." Justin replied proudly

"Oh, just to let ya know if you do. I will tell on you and the others as well."  
"Fine, I don't care."  
With that the argument was settled and Christopher figured with the fact that he would essentially squeal if they did than they wouldn't. He was wrong though. Justin left the kitchen to go and discuss their plans.

 

Back with the Richardson’s..

"Lady Kristin." Christopher spoke up as he exited the kitchen

"Yes." Kristin replied

"I have some news of a possible escape."  
"Oh and what is this news?"  
"I have news that three slaves are planning on escaping. Do wish to have names?"  
"Yes, tell us." Alexis spoke up.

"They are Joseph Fatone, Justin Timberlake and James Bass."  
"Thank you Christopher now you may have the afternoon free. Go visit your family." Lord Kevin replied.

"So who gets the privilege of taking care of these menacing slaves?" Kevin asked

"Let me Daddy, please and I can take Kory with me." Alexis spoke up

"That is fine. She needs to learn how to punish unruly slaves now."

With that Ladies Alexis and Kory left with Alexander following at the usual distance. Lady Alexis stopped and turned around. 

"Alexander, go to my room and wait for me." Lady Alexis commanded

"Yes my Lady." With that Alexander made his way up to her room.

Alexis and Kory left to take care of those slaves.

 

Meanwhile with Alexander...

Alexander made his way dilengtly up to Alexis's room, but on his way he ran into fellow house slave Howard. 

"Hey Alex!" Howard said

''Hi Howard." Alexander replied quietly. He looked around to make sure Alexis wasn't around to see him not making his way up to her room like he was told.

"Where are you going?"  
"Up to Lady Alexis's room, why?"  
"Oh, did you hear about the slave uprising amongst the lower slaves?" Howard asked

"Yeah, so."  
"I am gonna join in the ranks, I think Nickolas and Brian are also. What about you?"

"NO!" Alexander stated emphatically

"Why not?" Howard taken aback by his fellow slave's tone of voice

"I like Lady Alexis and I like Lady and Lord Richardson. They treat me nicely. I have been here since I was sixteen and have become part of this family."

"Fine, but I am leaving. I have been here to long."

"Howard, if you knew what was good for you, you wouldn't want to be apart of that uprising also. You never know what Lady Kory will do as punishment. Worst case scenario is you get demoted to a level 4 slave and that is bad. I started out as a level four slave and never want to go back." Alexander pleaded with his friend and fellow slave.

"Hah. Kory doesn't know how to punish anyone."  
"You are wrong. Lady Alexis is teaching her how to punish slaves." Alexander stated.

"Look I don't care. All I want is freedom and to see my family again."  
Alexander didn't respond, he just kept thinking about what will happen to all the slaves. He had grown close to all of them especially Howard. Alexander waved bye to Howard and finished making his way up to his Lady's room. Once he made it to her room, he sat down on his bed area at the foot of her bed and started thinking which made his eyes water up with unshed tears.

 

*FLASHBACK*

Alexander James McLean was just 16 when he was torn from his mother's arms. She was the only person he ever knew that loved him and who he loved back. He was sold to Lord Richardson as just a level four or common slave. He would do just brunt work. Though he was brought up to be sold into slavery it still hurt to be torned from his mother's loving arms. He did manly household chores, which include the dusting, vacuuming, windows and just general cleaning

He did his job like a pro and never had anything bad happen nor been punished. He had been a one of their slaves for about two months when a then eighteen-year-old Alexis Lee Richardson wanted him to be her own personal slave. She had convinced Lord Kevin to move him up to her own personal slave.

His first duty was to draw her bath the next morning. Though he knew how to address Lord and Lady Richardson, he didn't quite know how to address their two daughters. He awoke up at sunrise with a body that ached like that of an old man. He figured it was from sleeping on the floor instead of a nice bed. After stretching his body he went to the bathroom to take care of his morning duties and prepare the bath.

Once he had the bathtub filed up he walked out and called, "ALEXIS GET UP!" Unbeknownst to him he just made his first error.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexis returned to her room to see Alexander’s eyes lost in thought.

“Alexander!” Alexis stated firmly

“Yes, Mistress?” Alexander questioned after being revived from his stupor

“Where did you go?” She asked

“Oh, Mistress I was thinking about…about…that time…” He paused to take a breath and wondered if he should continue. He looked upon his mistress’s eyes and knew that he should continue. “…the first morning after becoming your personal slave…and the first time you…had to punish me…” he trailed of in embarrassment. 

“Don’t worry about being punished. You have been a very good slave and very obedient. A reward is in your near future.” She said giving him a warm smile. He could only smile back, a real smile. One he hadn’t had since being taken away from his mother.

 

Kory’s punishment… 

“Stoooop!” Justin whined.

“Why should I?” Kory asked

“I…I won’t escape. I…I promise.” Justin pleaded

Kory left him alone for a minute. Not bothering to respond to his plea. Instead she decided to move onto Nickolas, who should know by now that trying to escape is a futile effort.

“Well, well…Nickolas. Thought you could escape here with Justin?” She asked smirking

“Y…yes.” He stammered under her cold blue-eyed gaze.

“To bad though. Now let’s see what should your punishment be?”” She asked herself out loud. She kept thinking, going through her mind the list of punishment her sister taught her only moments ago. 

“Ok, boys…to the basement!” She stated still smirking at how much fun she is going to have.

Both Justin and Nickolas looked at each other and her, but reluctantly followed her. Both of them were a little scared to find out what kind of punishment they were to receive. It could go from something embarrassing to down right torture.

Kory opened the door to usually locked room. The room held various “torture” devices. Nickolas and Justin both took big gulps of air when they had seen the various devices that looked as though they belonged in the medieval days, but in actually were from only the 21st century.

“Nickolas, remove all clothing and stand against the wall over there.” She pointed out.

Nickolas did as he was told and removed all clothing he had on. His clothing only consisted of a worn pair of jeans, a thin t-shirt, no socks and old sneakers. He then positioned himself with his back against the cold clammy cement block walls. 

“Good boy. Now just to shackle your hands and feet.” Kory proceeded to shackle Nickolas into position. “Justin you must do the same.”  
Justin also proceeded to remove his worn jeans, which had many patches. He also removed the old worn thin t-shirt he was wearing. He had the luxury of wearing a pair of old boxers and socks. He also removed his shoes and stood for the entire world to see his glory. He was extremely shy and didn’t even dress in front of the other male slaves let alone be undress in front of one of the Mistresses of house. He instinctively covered his groin area with his hands and hung his head in shame.

“Now, Justin lay down on this platform with your back on the platform.” Kory instructed. Justin followed, only so that he would not be punished again for not following this punishment. Once he was lying down, Kory then shackled his hands and feet. All forms of punishment consisted of the guys having erections that were the actual torture part. No guy can ever be relaxed with an erection. Kory proceeded to stroke Justin to the breaking point. His erection wasn’t as big as one would think. At full length, he was only about 6 inches in length. Kory then proceeded onto Nickolas. She started to stroke his flaccid penis till it was fully erected and dripping pre-cum. Now Nickolas was a “big” boy. Any girl, or guy for that matter, would ultimately be sore the next day. Nickolas was a whopping 9 inches fully erected.

Kory stepped back and admired her work. She knew her sister would be proud for her work. Kory left the two blondes in the cold basement undressed and with throbbing erections which made both boys eyes well up with tears from the painful feeling of not having their release. Kory locked the door once she left the room and proceeded up stairs to see how her father, Lord Kevin, was handling the other two possible fugitives. She knew that her father most likely would let them go with just a warning.

 

Lord Richardson…

“Now James and Joseph.” Lord Kevin started in his bass voice. “You two are lucky that I am the one that is reprimanding you. Because if it was up to my wife and two daughters, you both would be working naked and with throbbing erections. Do you boys have anything you wish to say before I proceed?”

“Yes, Sir. I just want to say that I will never again attempt to even think about escaping. I have no clue why I went along with Justin.” James said

“I…sir just want to say sorry for any trouble I have cause or will ever cause in the future.” Joseph said hanging his head in shame.

“Well, since you both show a bit of remorse I will let you both off with a warning. You ever try this again I may not be so lenient the next time. Now both of you return to your work stations.” Lord Kevin order.

Both Joseph and James thanked Lord Kevin profusely as they made their way out of the room. Kory smiled at her father. She knew he was a softy on first offenses, but don’t ever cross him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Well two months have passed since Alexander was given his reward. He was the lucky recipient of a week’s worth of sleeping in the same bed as Alexis. The only thing was he was still at the foot of the bed, only not on the floor. 

“Alexander!” Alexis purred.

“Y…yes Mistress?” Alexander questioned. Since that week, he has always made sure not to screw up, but unfortunately one day he did. He was doing his normal chores when he felt the sudden urge to use the bathroom. The only problem is the bathroom that the slaves use is one that is outside and he needed to go badly. He figured that one time wasn’t that big of a deal. He knew he should have asked, but he needed to relieve himself so badly that he rushed to the closest bathroom. The problem was the bathroom was Lord and Lady Richardson’s. Needless to say he got caught when Lady Kristin went to use the bathroom.

“I heard from Mother that you used her bathroom? Is that correct.” Alexis asked. No one could punish Alexander, or reward him for that matter, but her.

“Yes.” Alexander stated, hanging his head in shame.

“Well, you know the rules. Now time for your punishment.” Alexis smiled.

“Yes, Mistress Alexis. I await my punishment.” Alexander whispered.

Alexis took a moment to ponder what to due to him. She had a sudden idea. She grinned even wider, if that’s possible.

“JOESPH, JAMES, CHRISTOPHER, AND NICKOLAS!” Alexis bellowed from her room door.

The four slaves came running into her room as quickly as they can. The all stopped and started panting to catch their breaths.

“Yes Lady Alexis?” James asked in his sweet Mississippi accent.

“Take Alexander down to the basement and prepare him for when I get there. And don’t do anything stupid or you all will have severe punishment coming your way.” She smirked

“Yes Lady Alexis.” Christopher replied. Joseph and Nickolas both grabbed a stunned Alexander and dragged him to the basement. He never had done anything that required his punishment coming from the basement. Once downstairs the four men went straight to preparing Alexander for his fate. 

Upstairs Alexis is also preparing.  
“Kory!” She calls.

“Yes, sis?” Kory asks once she popped her head into Alexis’s room

“How would you like to assist me in punishing Alexander?” Alexis asked

“Wow, you want me to help?” Kory asked in amazement

“Yes, now get Howard and follow me.” Alexis ordered and her sister eagerly agreed

The two girls and Howard found their way down to the basement and saw Alexander stripped of his clothes and chained to the wall. He looked scared, but also you could see a hint of lust in his deep brown eyes.

“Now, Alexander…” Alexis started as she ran her hand down his smooth tan skinned chest and stopped just above his tattooed bellybutton.

“Y…yes.” Alexander choked out. His skin burned from her touch. Even though she was Mistress and he was a slave, they both loved each other deeply and always shared that love in the weirdest ways.

Alexis turned towards her sister and the five slaves standing down there with them.

“Which one of you fine young slaves wish to have a little fun with Alexander here?” She asked

The five slaves looked at each other. Howard tentatively raised his hand, hoping his Mistress would allow him some fun. Kory nodded her head in approval.

“Fine, Howard you are the lucky slave tonight.” Alexis then turned towards Alexander to see pure fear in his eyes. He was sure it was gonna be Lady Alexis that punished him, and he didn’t want anything to do sexually with a guy. “Don’t fret Alexander. It won’t be anything to painful.” She reassured Alexander. Alexis stepped closer to Alexander and ran a finger down his chest and stopped long enough to trace his 69 tattoo. All of their slaves had a tattoo around their belly buttons. Of course what that tattoo was, was left up to the slave.

“Lady Alexis?” Howard asked

“Yes, Howard.” Alexis replied

“Um…I have never done anything with a guy before…what am I supposed to do?” He asked timidly

“Kory, please instruct your slave on the finer points of male-male sex.” Alexis asked

“No problem Sis.” Kory answered turning towards Howard, “Follow me and you will soon know all that you need to know.” She led Howard over to the desk that was in the room then typed on a few keys and the computer screen came to life on a page that described male-male sex.

Howard’s eyes got wide in amazement. “That is really…really how it is done?”

“Yep.”  
“Will it hurt?” He asked

“Depends on if he is penetrating you or you penetrate him.” Kory explained. “So if you are the one being penetrated, then yes it might hurt.”

Howard just nodded in understanding. He looked towards the man that he has befriended since he came here a few years back. Although Howard had been a slave for the Richardsons longer, Alexander became a personal slave quicker.

“Ok, um…let’s get this over with.” Howard said. 

As Howard started to remove his clothing, Alexander was forced to watch and his body was betraying what his mind wanted. He couldn’t help but stair at the well-defined chest and adnominal muscles that rippled as Howard removed his shirt. Howard next moved down to remove his shoes which showed off his nice round butt through the material of his pants. Next Howard removed his pants and boxer shorts. The rank of each slave could be seen by the clothing that slave wears. When Howard straightened up once again, his tattoo of the sun stood out against his caramel colored skin. Alexander had unconsciously been licking his lips during the time that Howard was undressing.

“Fine. Let’s get this punishment on.” Alexis stated. She gave her sister a nod and wink as her cue to begin.

“I got it Sis.” Kory replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Howard wasn’t sure if he followed what his Mistress, being Lady Kory would do and if it would be better to rally behind his friend and fellow slave. 

“I think I am gonna do as I was told.” He said quietly. Alexander’s eyes got wide in surprise and shock.

“Why?” Alexander asked after regaining use of his voice.

Howard just shrugged his shoulders, not really having a response to that question. Lady Kory smiled knowing that she was gonna have some real fun with these two. Then she got another idea pop into her head.

“Sis, I think we should include a few other slaves in this…fun.” Kory stated towards her sister. Alexis looked at her sister with such awe and pride that she knew Kory is going to be a great Mistress.

“And who do you have in mind?” Alexis asked

“I recommend James, Joseph and Christopher.” Kory replied

“Good, they are great choices.”

“Howard!” Kory stated firmly

“Yes, Mistress?” Howard asked

“Retrieve for me the slaves Joseph, James, and Christopher and you may receive special treatment tonight.”

“Yes ‘em.” Howard stated with that he left Alexander alone with Alexis and Kory. He ran up the stairs quickly, his mind reeling with all the special treatments Kory would give him. 

“Joe, James, and Chris!” Howard yelled once he reached the top of the stairs. Those three came running at full speed worried that something bad has happened.

“Yes?” Joseph questioned while catching his breath.

“Ladies Kory and Alexis require in the help of punishing Alex.” He stated in reply

“Wh…hy?” Christopher asked somewhat hesitant.

“I don’t know that is just what they wanted, so come on.” He said while grabbing Chris’s arm and pulling him toward the stairs to the ROOM.

“Um…ok.” Joe replied as he shrugged his shoulders to the silent question that James asked.

The four men made their way quickly down to the ROOM where Alexander was already getting his punishment started.

The four men walked into the room; three were a little apprehensive while the fourth was a little giddy at the prospect of an award instead of a punishment.

 

“Enjoying it Alex.” Joe chuckled

 

Alexander shot him a look of annoyance, which was mixed with a bit of pleasure that was undoubtedly coming from the two lovely ladies. Kory looked at the four men/slaves standing there looking somewhat smug.

 

“Joseph and James, strip.” Kory commanded

 

The two mentioned gulped but right away stripped away the little clothing they wore. Christopher and Howard were just looking on in amusement while waiting for their orders.

 

Alexis unchained Alexander from the wall only to rechain him another position. Alexander now was on his hands and knees with his head hanging down in shame. His penis betrayed his feelings at what might conspire in a few moments. She smiled at her sister and Kory lead the two now naked men into place. Joe standing behind Alexander and James at his head. Alex lifted his head to see James’ somewhat excited penis dangling in his face and again he dropped his head in shame.

 

“Joseph…” Kory purred as her hands began to dance up and down his penis bringing it to almost full erection. Kory then removed her hands and removed the plug that had been inserted in Alexander’s butt moments ago. “Now you must forcibly enter Alexander, Joseph.” With that Kory shoved Joseph forward which shoved his penis into Alexander’s anal cavity quite forcibly and made Alexander howl out in pain. The entry was quite dry. 

 

“James,” Alexis started. James looked at her. “You are gonna get one hell of a blow job.” Alexis grinned as she pinched Alexander’s nose and pushed James into his now open mouth gasping for air. She released his nose and watched in pleasure as Alexander was getting very excited about being “fucked” up the butt and the mouth. James and Joseph both were happy to be doing the punishment instead of getting the punishment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is the next installment of slave trade…written for Faith’s Angel. Sorry for it being so late getting out…kinda hard to type with fake nails and just not in the mood…but here it is.

Nickolas had begun his morning chores quite early. In fact he was the only slave up at this time. His chores consisted of doing the weeding in the fountain of gardens around the Richardson estate and to feed the hunting hounds in the morning and at night. These hounds were the best in the land and only trusted a certain few. Namely Lord Kevin and Nickolas, no one else is able to get near the hounds.

 

After Nickolas was done with the feeding the hounds he felt the strong urge to use the bathrooms. The only bathrooms close enough were at the main house. He made the long trek to the house just to use the restrooms. He hoped that he wouldn’t burst and ruined his only pair of pants. Certain slaves had only one set of clothing. Those slaves were the level two and below, the level one slaves had dress clothes for when Lord and Lady Richardson were entertaining guests in the main house. Unfortunately for Nickolas that meant he had one set of clothing and it was always an interesting day when it was time to do the laundry. He would have to walk around and do chores with no clothing on, not even underwear. Sometimes Lady Alexis would take pity and loan them an extra set of clothing, usually on colder days though.

 

Nickolas had luckily made it to the bathroom without a mishap. As he stood there relieving himself his mind started to wander, as it quite often does, to a time not many years before. He had been able to go out on a hunt with Lord Kevin since he was so liked by the hounds. While on the hunt he had to take care of feeding the hounds. Also on the hunt he was to refer to the Lord just as Kevin and no need for formality he was referred to as Nick. 

 

*Flashback*

Nickolas put the food down in front of the hounds hoping that they didn’t bite off his hand. He was surprised to find them licking at his hand. Though the site of his hands being licked by five really big huge Irish Wolfhounds shouldn’t be erotic, he developed a sudden “hard-on”. 

 

“Great! Just what I need when having to sleep next to Lord Kevin for warmth.” Nickolas muttered to himself. As much as he tried to will it away, it just got harder, if that was at all possible. He decided that at this time there really wasn’t anything more he could do for it. He went back to his place near the dwindling fire and prayed that Lord Kevin wouldn’t notice ‘cause Nickolas was certain that he might get punished for this.

 

Nickolas was lucky because Lord Kevin had offered to help relieve the “swelling” between his legs. The only problem was the tension to be relieved wasn’t Nickolas’ but Lord Kevin’s. Nickolas’ body was used strictly for the pleasure of Lord Kevin. The truth was that was the only reason Lord Kevin brought young Nickolas was for him to have a body to use for sexual release. It had been to long out here in the woods without Lady Kristen that Lord Kevin brought a young body for his personal use. Young Nickolas was left with an aching butt hole and still had the first problem. The only thing he could do was to roll over and relieve it himself.

*End flashback*

 

Nickolas was so caught up in his thoughts that his hand had strayed to his member which had swelled due to his thoughts. He jumped in the air about a foot when he heard a distinct female voice.

 

“NICKOLAS GENE CARTER! What do you think you are doing?” She asked already knowing exactly what he was doing.

 

Knowing he had been caught he looked at Lady Kory as though he was a deer staring down the barrel of a gun. He had been caught trying to relieve another more noticeable problem, that of his “hard-on” by masturbating. He thought he try and get out of a punishment. He donned his best ‘I’m-innocent-smile’, but unfortunately it didn’t seem to work on Lady Kory.

 

“Basement!” was all Kory had to say and Nickolas knew that was not a point where he would want to start to argue so he obeyed the order and made his way slowly to the basement.

 

When he finally made his way down to the basement he looked up to see another slave in the midst of his punishment. He noticed the pained expression located in Joshua’s eyes. Nickolas knew that the punishment had been dealt by Lord Kevin and anyone who got caught and needing punishment by Lord Kevin always had a pained expression on his face. Remembering his time on the hunt when Lord Kevin had his way with him on that trip brought a pained grimace to his face and a small fire in his anal cavity. Although Nickolas didn’t know the reason for the punishment he could certainly sympathize with Joshua. 

 

“Nickolas strip and face the wall.” Kory commanded and made the deep in thought slave jump and clutch at his chest. Noting the commanding tone in Kory’s voice he quickly and efficiently stripped himself of his clothing to face the wall. His body shivered when it met with the cold and slimy blocks of cement that made the basement walls. He next felt what he assumed to be calming soft kisses along his spine. He almost moaned out at the sensual feel of the lips that trailed on his searing skin but kept it buried deep.

 

Lady Kory took a step back taking note of the way that Nickolas’ skin trembled under her lips. She almost didn’t want to exact out the punishment but knew that if she didn’t then no slave would take her serious anymore, especially Howard. She roughly shoved a small vibrator into Nickolas’ anal cavity. Nickolas let out a surprised yelp at the pain it caused and the fact that it felt unnatural to be housed in that part of his body.

 

“There. Now maybe you will not be jacking off in the bathroom with whatever thoughts where having.” Kory whispered into his ear again making him shiver.

 

Kory then picked up a small remote that easily fit inside her delicate palm. She pressed the button to activate the vibrator that was housed inside Nickolas’ body. The vibrating intruder made Nickolas squirm under the constant vibrations against his prostate making his penis enlarge to a painful size.

 

“Get dressed and finish your chores. I don’t want to see you until lunch. Got that?” Kory addressed Nickolas.

 

Nickolas nodded his head yes while quickly getting dressed. Once he had finished getting dressed he ran from the basement to finish his morning chores. 

 

“OH, and Nickolas…don’t ever think about trying to remove the vibrator or finding a way to relieve the pressure. You are to wear that for how ever long I feel necessary.” She smiled at him.

 

Nickolas gulped at the ball of emotions rising in his throat and simply nodded his head again. 

 

Kory turned her attention to the other slave in the room. “Now Joshua, I have spoken with Father and he says you are to stay there to be used by him whenever he feels the need. In other words, you will be not able to walk straight again.” Kory smiled sweetly at him and left the basement drowning Joshua in the dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Young Joshua was still shrouded in darkness. He was left with the thoughts of what Lord Kevin was to do to him. He had heard the tales from some of the other slaves and was extremely frightened of the large man. 

 

Joshua had advanced in his placement only days before to become the personal slave to the lovely Lady Kristen. He was extremely happy that he got to be her personal slave that he would do whatever it takes to make her happy.

 

*Flashback*

He was asked by Lady Kristen to relieve her sexual tension, which he happily obliged, not knowing that Lord Kevin would walk in at any moment. That was exactly what happened. Lord Kevin had walked into his bedroom to see his wife being sexually satisfied by a slave. He fumed and bellowed at young Joshua. Joshua scampered away from Lord Kevin in hopes of hiding his trembling frame. 

 

Lord Kevin had ordered him to the BASEMENT to await his punishment for such an act. Joshua knew that it would be bad. He had heard from some of his slave friends, namely Justin, that whatever Lord Kevin does for punishment makes Kory and Alexis look tame. He gulped as he awaited his punishment.

 

*End flashback*

 

Joshua looked up when the light came on. He had to blink a few times to adjust to the harshness of light since he was in darkness for so long. His armed were on fire from having to hold his frame up for several days. 

 

Just the other day he witnessed Nickolas being punished. He faintly heard Lady Kory say something about not fantasizing and masturbating next time. But he was to worried about his own punishment and then Lady Kory had told him that he was to wait for Lord Kevin to have his way with him. He started to shake from remembering those words. 

 

He looked into the piercing green eyes of Lord Kevin noticing how clear and beautiful they were. Joshua was one of the few slaves that actually enjoyed getting punished; the only other ones were Howard and James. Only because their punishments seemed to be quite easy in comparison to others. 

 

“Well Joshua. You thought you could have your way with my wife and get away with it?” He questioned. Joshua shook his head no, not knowing that it actually was a rhetorical question and wasn’t meant to be answered. “Fine, then I will be back later with your punishment.”  
Joshua lifted his head when he heard footsteps approaching. He tried to shrink against himself but the chains restricted his movements. He sighed knowing what was coming, he didn’t want to find out how bad his punishment was gonna be.

 

Kevin stepped into the room and flicked on the light. He now had a plan formed in his head on exactly how he was gonna punish this slave. Kevin walked over the captive man against the wall. He ran his hands down the slaves tear stained face softly, almost as if he was caressing his lover. 

 

Joshua wanted to recoil from the touch, but his muscles weren’t cooperating with his mind. After a few seconds Joshua leaned into the touch but was rewarded with a hard slap across his face.

 

“Wh…what you do that for?” He asked softly

“Because I caught you getting it on with my wife.” Lord Kevin retorted

“She asked me to. I was only trying to please my mistress, Sir.” Joshua replied

“Well, in that case...maybe I should let you go then.” Joshua’s face light up for a split second before realizing that Lord Kevin was being sarcastic. That faint glimmer of hope was enough for Lord Kevin to realize that Joshua was maybe more of an asset than a hederance. Then again he did catch Joshua fucking his wife. That brought the anger back to him to finish what he was starting.

 

In long strides Lord Kevin went over to the cupboard where all the equipment was kept. After perusing the selections, he chose what he deemed fitting to be for such a punishment. Lord Kevin chose to use a metal rod that would need to be put into the cooler kept in the room to reduce the temperature and he also chose a vibrator that would fit snugly and has a high vibration rate. He smiled knowing that no slave would ever think of disobeying him again. Lord Kevin placed the metal rod into the cooler and then looked over at Joshua with some menace glowing in his green eyes. 

 

Joshua trembled at seeing the once gorgeous green eyes darken with malice. He knew he was going to get the worst punishment ever dished out and it wouldn’t have the underlying love that comes when getting punished by Lady Alexis or even Lady Kory. Right now he was seriously envying Alexander and Howard. Here he thought he got it good when he became Lady Kristin’s personal slave but he was wrong. DEAD wrong!

 

Lord Kevin walked toward young Joshua with the now cold metal rod in his hand. Kevin took the rod and shoved into young Joshua’s anal cavity without warning or any preparations. Joshua opened his mouth to scream but all that came out was air carrying the unspoken screams. The only thing that showed he was feeling the pain were the tears that fell like a storm down his cheeks and a trembling body.

 

After falling into a rhythm with the warming metal rod, Lord Kevin decided to stop his motions. He pulled the rod quite roughly from Joshua’s butt and replaced it quickly with the vibrator. Joshua was slightly relieved for the brief seconds from when the metal object was removed to when the vibe was introduced.

 

“Now, you will never do anything closely resembled to having sex ever again. DO…I…MAKE…MYSELF…CLEAR?” Lord Kevin finished. Punctuating each word of the sentence.

 

All Joshua could do was to nod his head yes. He knew now that he was either gonna be demoted or sold. He best bet was to be put in charge of cleaning up after the hounds and horses. His luxury was very short lived. He had committed the ultimate sin as slave goes. NEVER SLEEP WITH YOUR MASTER OR MISTRESS!


	7. Chapter 7

It was six months into the pregnancy when Nickolas was asked to meet with Lady Kristen.

 

“Yes Mistress?” Nickolas questioned as he bowed down

“I hear you did not like what my husband did when he took you out on the hunt.” Lady Kristen stated, “I also take it you now are his little toy for when he is horny.”

Nickolas only nodded his head yes.

“Fine, I have a reward for you. I also have understood that you weren’t the first slave he has done this with. He has also done this to James and Justin. Although I think they are more afraid of him than you are. The reward is that you have the option of punishing my husband under supervision of myself and Alexis or you may let this continue if you like.”   
Lady Kristen was always very diplomatic when dealing with slaves. Especially the young ones.

 

“I would…” Nickolas trailed off collecting his thoughts and taking a deep breath. “I would like to punish him for doing this. I have never truly felt like I meant anything to him. I do have a question though Ma’am.” Nickolas dared, hoping that she was in a really generous mode. He could still remember the feelings he felt when she punished him that one time.

 

“Go on.” She encouraged.

“I would like for Lord Kevin to publicly apologize to me and Joshua. I heard that he was only doing what you asked of him. Also, I would like a chance to see my little brother. He is a slave at the Harris household.”

“Both requests granted. Now remember if you mess up, no future favors or leave to see family.” She stated firmly. Nickolas thanked her profusely for her generosity. He also started to plan out how he was gonna punish Lord Kevin.

 

____________________

Mistress Alexis was having a talking with Alexander on his exceptional behavior.

“Alexander, I must say you have been on your best behavior ever since my mother got pregnant. Care to explain why or if you have an ulterior motive.”  
”No Mistress, I have to ulterior motives. I just didn’t want to be punished by anyone and your mother has always been so kind to me. I don’t feel as lonely when I am working for her. She makes me not miss my own mom so much.” Alexander had to stop and take a breath. Thinking about his mother always choked him up.

“I understand and you are to be greatly rewarded for doing so well. First I need you to start on your chores.” With that she left him to do his chores.

 

___________________

The Basement

Lord Kevin was strapped up against the wall. He had no idea why his lovely wife had mentioned wanting this done. He thought maybe she was allowed to have sex at this point in the pregnancy and just wanted to make it good. 

 

He was shackled up there for a few hours when he heard four voices talking. Two he recognized as his wife and eldest daughter, the other two were Nickolas and Joshua. 

 

“Now Kevin, I have a special day here for you. Since you seem to like have forced sex with certain slaves, two have been given permission to punish you for such acts. I suggest you now plan on never having sex again.” The last sentence was whispered harshly into his ear. Kevin gulped at the prospect of being denied sexual gratification from anyone including his wife.

 

Nickolas and Joshua had planned out exactly what they wanted to do, and now were almost regretting the opportunity.


	8. Chapter 8

Christopher was getting the best ‘head’ of his life. Howard was born to ‘suck cock’; at least that’s what Christopher was thinking right at the moment. Of course Christopher was enjoying every moment of it. He was making small whimpering noises and keening deep in his throat at a still high octave.

 

He was very close to reaching his breaking point when a piercing scream was heard from within the mansion walls. Howard let Christopher fall from his mouth as he looked up to try and locate the scream. “That’s Lady Kory.” Howard whispered. He quickly scrambled to his feet to go find his mistress. Christopher followed suit and took off also.

 

All the slaves stopped what they were doing when the scream was heard. The next thing they heard or noticed was a very IRRATE Kory running down the halls. Alexander tried to hide by fusing with James, he was extremely frightened of Lady Kory.   
“I think…it’s Christopher’s Milady.” Alexander said.

 

“CHRISTOPHER!!!!!!!!!” Lady Kory bellowed.

Christopher scampered to stop right in front of Lady Kory. “Yes.” He panted

“This…thing is yours.” She stated.

“Sherman!” Christopher squealed. “Where’d you find him?”

“IN…MY...BED!” she spoke with great control. “Now you know the rules on pets Christopher.”

 

He nodded his head yes and handed over the squirrel followed by walking dejectedly down to the BASEMENT. He stripped down to just his skin once he was all the way into the basement and stood in the middle of the room awaiting his next order.

 

Lady Kory appeared a few moments later with a new person in the mix. It was her long time friend Lady Krystal from a neighboring camp. “Christopher this is the person who is gonna execute your punishment. Krystal this is Christopher the one to be punished.”

 

Krystal grinned wide as she moved over to the cupboard where all the “toys” were kept. After selecting the ones she wanted she sauntered over to Christopher and cracked a very long bullwhip right in front of his enlarged penis. Christopher took in a noticeable breath, which in turn made him cough a little. Just after he felt the sting of the whip on his bare back, legs and even on his penis which was rapidly inflating. 

 

The stinging bites of the whip stop but he felt cool hands on his heated penis as it continued to bring him to an even more painful erection but as soon as the hands stopped he felt something cold slide along his heated member. That’s when he noticed that he had been equipped with a cock ring. ‘Great now I will never be able to get my release.’ He thought. 

 

“This won’t take long.” Krystal whispered in his ears as she forcibly inserted a very thick vibrator that was humming nicely along his prostate. “Now you must remain with this for the rest of the day and maybe I will think about removing it.”


	9. Chapter 9

Kory awoke the next morning to the rain falling. Howard had her bath prepared and a new outfit out. She’d learned how to punish a slave well. He still missed his family. But before he fixed her bath he peeked down into the basement and saw Joshua. He swore he’d never misbehave again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yes the Lord Kevin’s punishments were that horrid. Even seeing the results, with the pain what so ever, an unruly slave could be well behaved and in perfect line.

Kevin was walking and saw Nick with a huge erection and a swagger in his hips. He walked over grinning and quite horny to say the least. Once Nick saw his mist smile the pain and discomfort in his anus was completely ignored.

 

“Hello Nick, I see you have two problems.”

 

“Yes, Mistress Kory has not summoned me to have them removed.”

 

“No worries Nick, I’ll make the problems all better.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Mistress Alexis, you mother needs you.”

 

“For what did she say Alex?”

 

“Only to get you, right away.”

 

“Alright, you stay here, besides my room is a little messy, take care of it.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lady Richardson sat patiently awaiting her eldest daughter. She didn’t notice but her fingers tapped lightly on the table. Alexis was spoiled but could be quite clever and Kory and Krystal were too close to Kevin for this news.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kory and Krystal sat outside on the porch swing having “girl talk”. Yes, it still is around, it will never die. Nor will gossip.

 

“Did you hear about the Backers they don’t even use slaves! They say, “It is wrong”.”

 

“Oh my god, I may be nice to Howard but I still want to keep him and the others.”

 

“I know, by the way you learn very well.”

 

“Thank you; I love your work on Joshua.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Yes mother, is everything alright?”

 

“Nothing too serious...” Kristen trailed off. How serious was this really?

 

“Mom, why didn’t you get Kory or Krys?”

 

“Because you two are both daddy’s little girls but you have you father wrapped around you finger and still can hide things from him. And Krystal would never hide from or betray him.”

 

“Oh, okay well what is it?”

 

Kirsten hesitated. “I’m pregnant.”

 

Alexis’ jaw dropped.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kevin pulled Nickolas into the barn for the horses. There was hay on the floor in one corner. Once both men were inside Kevin ordered Nick to strip. The master’s growing arousal stood tall and proud at the sight of the blond slave’s body. He had to do labor and had been doing it for so long he had a very firm built body. Last time Kevin didn’t have time to admire it now he did. 

 

Soon both men were naked and Nickolas was on his hands and knees. A position Kevin loved and personally pushed Nickolas in to. As the Lord leaned over the slave his wife walked in.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It is Daddy’s, right?”

 

“Of course!”

 

“Then you need to tell him.”

 

“Alexis you don’t understand how hard this is.”

 

“No, mom you HAVE to do this. Better now than later.”

 

“Huh, I know.”

 

“Good luck mom” said Alexis as her mom walked out to the yard.

 

“Justin, where is my husband? Have you seen him?”

 

“In the barn Mistress.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“BASEMENT!!!” Shrieked Kristen!

 

“Ahh... Kris… Baby…” stuttered Kevin

 

“Save it.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kevin charged in the house after putting on his clothes.

 

“Dad? Wha?”

 

“Alexis where’s you mom.”

 

“Dad don’t be mad. The baby’s yours… She” Kevin interrupted her.

 

“Baby?”

 

Kevin ran to the basement leaving a stunned Alexis.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Nickolas was quickly chained to the wall. Kirsten grabbed a large vibrator and inserted into Nick, who groaned in pain. She grabbed a large whip and began to hit and strike him with no mercy. Every scream seemed to drive her into doing it harder. Kevin ran in and knocked the whip out of her hands. She struggled against him.

 

“Kristen are you nuts!?! Do you wanna lose the baby?”

 

They fell to the floor both crying.

 

“I’m sorry ... I sorry ... sorry ….. so sorry “ whispered Kevin.


	10. Chapter 10

Joshua and Nickolas were given almost total control to punish Lord Kevin. Both boys were anxious and excited to be on the giving end instead of the receiving end. They opted to make him feel the pain and humiliation which he has caused to the slaves he has punished or had his way with. At least with Ladies Kory and Alexis there was the underlying love and respect they had for the slaves. But with Lord Kevin it was always about the pain the slaves felt.

 

The two slaves had shackled Kevin’s arms above his head just enough so that his toes barely brushed the floor. The first thing they did was to insert a rather large vibrator into Kevin’s anal cavity. This was a special type vibrator in that it was remote operated and it had several settings starting with a low hum that was tantalizing to a strong thrum that kept the person on edge for as long as the operator felt it was necessary. Of course Lady Kristen, who was in charge of supervising this punishment, had fitted her husband with a ball gag to prevent him from screaming or saying anything during his punishment. The two punishers were quite enjoying this, so much so that they asked if all the slaves could either witness this event or even participate if they wish. Lady Kristin along with her two daughters agreed to such a request. They felt it was would be important to certain slaves and quite enjoyable to watch for others. 

 

The vibrator that was on a low thrum was making Lord Kevin just a little bit over anxious. But when they suddenly turned it up to the strongest setting, Kevin nearly jumped out of his skin at the sensations running along his spine. This effectively gave Kevin a rather painful erection which the boys then promptly put a cock ring around the base of his penis to prevent Lord Kevin from reaching his climax. The two slaves then left The Basement, feeling that Lord Kevin would be quite uncomfortable for the night. Lady Kristin gave her husband a quick peck on his cheek and then turned off the lights as she left the room.

 

The following morning brought Kevin some hope. He thought that maybe they would release him from his chains, ring, and this infernal vibrator. That was the only thing he wanted because he wasn’t able to get a peaceful nights rest. Just when he thought he might fall asleep that infernal vibrator somehow would just thrum on the right spot and keep him awake for just a few moments longer thus preventing him from falling asleep. 

 

When the door opened Kevin’s head shot up thinking that it was his beautiful wife or two lovely daughters, but alas it was two slaves. Christopher and Howard had a sort of spark to their eyes as they gave each other a long and sensual kiss in front of Kevin. When the two broke apart breathless and panting they went to work on removing what little clothing they are aloud to wear. Once they had stripped each other and roamed with wandering hands they looked over at their Lord and Master knowing that this would be their only chance. They silently thank Joshua and Nickolas for thinking of them and that Ladies Kristin, Kory and Alexis allowed them the opportunity. 

 

The two new slaves let Lord Kevin’s chains slacked just enough so that he was able to stand on his two feet. Once they had the chains tightened again, Christopher removed the vibrator and then quickly and roughly inserted his hard aching penis into the now stretched and still dry cavity. He almost moaned out at the sensual feeling of being wrapped in almost unbearable tightness and heat. Christopher looked up in time to see his lover impale himself on the hardness of their master. Christopher definitely had to hold back or he would have lost all control he had. The movements of Howard were almost too much to bear, the shear ecstasy of Howard ramming himself repeatedly.

 

By the time Christopher couldn’t stand it any longer Howard was screaming out as he was granted the sweetness of his release. Christopher than rammed himself as hard as he could into Kevin as he too was able to feel the goodness of an orgasm. Kevin’s body shuddered with the violent intensity of Howard and Christopher’s orgasms. The two slaves than extricated themselves from Lord Kevin’s body with a very audible pop. Christopher and Howard left Lord Kevin only after they reinserted the vibrator.

 

Lord Kevin was allowed a few moments to catch his breath before the door creaked open again. This time it brought Joshua and Nickolas back along with the rest of the slaves and a few new female slaves brought over by Miss Krystal. Kevin also saw that his wife and eldest daughter were in the room, for a moment he thought they might let him go. Unfortunately that wasn’t an option. He was moved to a table where he had to lay face down with his penis enclosed into a special semen collection sack. This was a new “toy” that Alexis and Kory had designed, yet haven’t had the chance to test it out till now. The two girls never in thought it would be tested by their father, but the time came and they took.

 

James was ordered to remove the ‘cock ring’ to allow for the semen to be released. Next Alexander and James both were to ‘fuck’ Kevin at the same time. This would also be a first ever in the history of slave punishment. If it worked successfully then Alexis and Kory were to present it at the next convention that was of course if after this was all done they were still allowed to attend. To prepare Lord Kevin for the pain that would follow a small sedative as injected into his body. This was done not only for the pain but also to relax his body. Next two metal objects that had a hook like thing at the end were used to stretch the opening as far as they could get it. These were held in place by two female slaves by the name of Leighanne and Sarah.

 

Though both slaves were a little reluctant to perform such an act they did as was told to them to do. Both slaves had climaxed instantly when their erections rubbed against each other in the tightness of Lord Kevin. Lord Kevin himself came so hard violently that his whole body convulsed for a good half hour afterwards. Once he was calm again he was removed from the table and taken back upstairs. The two female slaves of Leighanne and Sarah were to clean and cloth the Master and place him on the bed to recover from his punishment.

 

Lady Alexis then addressed the slaves:  
”From now on you are all freed. There will be no more slavery at the Richardson household or the Harris household as well. You are free to do as you wish.”

 

That was the end of 20 years of sex used as punishments and of slavery in general. Though it wasn’t as big as the Emancipation of the 1860s none the less it still was a joyous occasion.


End file.
